criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Billy Flynn
When was Billy's name revealed, anyway? I just watched the episode and don't recall hearing it. --Jpx400 12:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Its not used in the episode, but sites like TV.com and imdb had the character played by Tim Curry listed as "Billy Flynn". -- Lord Crayak 13:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Dead or Not? Is Matt Spicer dead or presumed dead? : Untile Sep premiere, presumed, as his death is not confirmed :: I thought so. Thanks for changing it. Linktriforce007 23:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Season Six Promo Just saw the new promo on YouTube. Is Billy going to make Ellie an accomplice now? --Jpx400 01:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Another Patty Hurst, maybe? Criminal Minds style. - Found an alternative one here. --Jpx400 03:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) When was the name Flynn stated? I was watching teh whole episode, then i heard Hotch talking about the last name "Flynn" and I'm like "WUHH?" When was this said? Linktriforce007 04:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) They probably figured it out while digging through the stuff in his RV. -- Lord Crayak 10:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Small Question Under his Profile, it states "Billy is a clear sadist..." I'm not saying it's wrong, but I feel like "Billy is clearly a sadist.." or "Billy is a pure sadist..." sounds better. Just wanted someone else's thoughts on it.Iffy88 05:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you're getting at but I think it's good as is. "Clearly a" doesn't have the strength of "is a clear". It's more lengthened, making it more powerful. The word pure doesn't really describe sadism, complete would be a better word. But I think it is good as is --Linktriforce007 05:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Pic Can we get a better pic of him? I almost didn't recognize him. Maybe that's just me. Wierdperson31 01:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Full Victim List When was the list of victims from post-1991 shown? -- Jpx400 13:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! I just saw this question, and it was I who made the edit, back to when I was an unsigned user. I managed to find all of the names of the victims by watching the episode on YouTube. I kept pausing at the part where the list Garcia compiled and examined it carefully. It took me almost half an hour to get it all done, and it was very hard work, but I got it all down. Thanks for asking, and sorry this response was OVER A YEAR LATE. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering about this myself. I know he attacked 200+ families, but how many of them were kills, and how many of them were households with more than 1 person? :200+" is probably the most reliable number...but if there were 200+ kills prior to the events in Our Darkest Hour and The Longest Night, before 2010 when he returned to Los Angeles...and a total of 13 afterwards...that would put his total kill count at 213+. Rock8591 (talk) 17:06, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::That is entirely presumptive. We don't know if the 200 is an estimation. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:25, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Robber? For such a prolific unsub, very minor detail really...but as far as I recall, he didn't take/steal anthing the entire episode(s). The only instance remotely close was when he randomly picked a getaway vehicle in The Longest Night, when he drove through the garage. Rock8591 (talk) 05:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Look at the "Known Victims" section. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:31, March 5, 2016 (UTC)